1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the disposal of used motor oil, and more particularly relates to apparatus which facilitates restoration of the oil to its original container for ecologically acceptable disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Periodic replacement of used lubricating oil in an internal combustion engine with fresh oil is necessary for the longevity of the engine. The engines of most automotive vehicles hold between about 4 and 8 quarts of lubricating oil. Commercial facilities such as vehicle maintenance shops generally employ retaining drums for the collection of oil drained from engines. When filled, such drums are routed to a facility which either recycles the oil by a distillative process, or otherwise disposes of the oil in an ecologically approved manner.
However, many vehicle owners prefer to change the oil in their vehicles themselves. To do this, the used oil is drained from the crankcase of the engine into a catch pan, and fresh oil is poured into the oil manifold of the engine from quart or gallon-sized vending containers having screw cap top closures. It is inconvenient for the private vehicle owner to dispose of the used oil in the catch pan in an environmentally safe manner. Instead, most such used oil is merely poured into the ground, poured down a drain leading to the municipal water treatment facility, or mixed with the trash destined for landfill disposal. Such modes of disposal are environmentally harmful, and further represent a waste of the still further useful value of the used oil. The empty vending containers also constitute a disposal problem.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a re-usable device for expediting the handling and disposal of used motor oil.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device which enables an oil vending container to be utilized for confining said used oil.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device for transferring used oil to an emptied oil vending container.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which is easy to use, easy to clean and of simple construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.